Court's Fate
by aliendroid
Summary: Itachi was traveling from fief to fief meeting lords and getting to know the kingdom that would one day be his, when he met with the most infuriating demon ever. If Fate was kind he would have been able to outrun the dominant, but Fate isn't kind and had deemed this demon was to be his mate. First in the "Hell's Court" series. YAOI KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

_**Court's Fate**_

**Someone asked if I'd do a side story for Itachi and Kisame, telling how they got together. So, because the person asked on Halloween here you all go! This story won't be very long, only a few chapters, still I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Plot: Itachi was traveling from fief to fief meeting lords and getting to know the kingdom that would one day be his, when he met with the most infuriating demon ever. If Fate was kind he would have been able to outrun the dominant, but Fate isn't kind and had deemed this demon was to be his mate. Prequel to "Welcome to Court" & "Trouble in Court"**

**Pairing: KisaIta**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: Crossing of Destinies_

Itachi tried not to show it, but he was utterly bored. Nothing against the Inner Lords, but they stood too much on ceremony. It wasn't like he was there to give a formal inspection. He was just trying to familiarize himself with the many different Fiefs in the kingdom. Still the Lords so far all seemed to think it was imperative that he go on this in-depth tour of their history, as they explained how the Fief had never been more prosperous. Truthfully Itachi highly doubted that. He'd seen the numbers, he knew what each Fief's economy was like, and many were struggling to keep their heads afloat. It only grated on the crown prince that these fat pompous asses were trying to pull the wool over his eyes.

"And this, your highness, is our greatest export," the lord of the Blaze Fief said. "We receive the raw materials from the Outer Lands of Fire and refine it here, in _our_ factories."

"Yes, this is all fascinating, but I'm not here for a tour. I just came to touch bases," Itachi replied politely. "I do have a schedule to keep, so I must be going."

"Oh yes, of course," the Lord bowed deeply. Itachi almost expected the man to break in half. True most of the Lords were fat, but this one seemed exceedingly thin, frail almost. "I'll have an escort prepared to take you to our borders."

"That won't be necessary," Itachi said quickly. "I'm in a hurry to get to the Outer Lands before dark, so I must decline."

"As you wish your highness," he responded. "May I inquire as to which of the Outer Lands you'll be visiting first?"

"The Lands of Water," Itachi answered as he stepped out of the factory.

"Then you'll be meeting Lady Mei," the Lord smiled. "She's sure to be a trifle trying. The woman is far too smug for someone who only recently came into power."

"Don't you have dealings with the Outer Lands?" Itachi inquired off handedly.

"The Outer Lands of Fire," the Lord answered. "They are the ones we get our Fire Iron from."

"And, what would you say is your opinion of the Outer Lands, as a whole?" Itachi asked.

"They are a rather loose lot," the Lord frowned. "Sure Lord Minato is a great guy, but that son of his is nothing more than a wild menace. The other Outer Lords seem more concerned with that damned border than political issues. I do wish they would wake up and see the inner workings of the country."

Itachi hid the smirk that spread on his lips. He had heard there was growing dissatisfaction between the realms, and this only proved it. The part of Lord Minato's son was intriguing as well. "I don't think I've ever met the young heir to the Lands of Fire, what's he like?"

"Naruto? A submissive that refuses to submit," the Lord growled. "Then again, with all the power that boy holds it's no wonder no one has been able to make him bow down. Even his own father is weaker than him."

"Really? Now that's something to look forward too," Itachi whispered to himself. A carriage pulled up in front of the duo and the Lord bowed deeply. "Thank you for the tour."

"Thank you for the visit," the Lord said, head still bowed.

Itachi closed the door to the carriage and it quickly left. Alone, Itachi sighed and relaxed against the plush cushions of the interior. He had spent weeks going from Inner Fief to Inner Fief, and the only thing he had been able to accomplish, other than gaining a large headache, was discover that many were unhappy with the Outer Lands. The reason for the growing unrest wasn't clear, and Itachi had a feeling it was based solely on rumors, but it still needed to be dealt with.

"_Naruto? A submissive that refuses to submit," _the Lords words rang in Itachi's mind.

"Sounds interesting," Itachi smiled. There weren't many submissives that were stronger than the average dominant, and most that were belonged to the Royal Bloodline, like Itachi. Naturally a submissive, Itachi had beaten every dominant that had appeared before him hoping to claim him. He had yet to meet a dominant demon that could suppress him, and he was starting to doubt there was one.

But, Lord Minato's son was a different case. There was very little known about the reclusive son of Lord Minato and Lady Kushina, but what he did know made him very interested in him. First, Naruto was the only child of the pair, Lady Kushina having nearly died caring him. Second, the boy had been born a rare wind demon, the same as his father. Third, Naruto was a beauty beyond comparison, or at least that's what the rumors said. Finally, he was powerful according to the few who had met him personally. Yes, he was the perfect choice for his little brother, and with a mating between the Royal Family and the Outer Lands perhaps things between the realms would calm down.

'_I guess I'll just have to be quick about meeting him,'_ Itachi decided as his eyes slipped closed, plans forming in his mind.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

"Kisame!" a loud female voice echoed in the stone halls of the castle. "Where is that cousin of mine?" she growled. "You!" she snapped as a servant passed by her. The water demon stopped in front of her. "Have you seen Kisame?" she demanded.

"No Mei-sama," the servant answered.

"If you do tell him I need to see him," she said with a softer tone. "You can get back to your work."

"Of course, and thank you Mei-sama," the servant bowed and scampered off, a smile on his face.

Mei, the Lady of the Outer Lands of Water, was a beauty. Her long auburn hair reached down past her back, nearly brushing the floor. Her pristine skin glowed in the fire light of the torches. But it was her sharp eyes that drew people to her. As a demon possessing three elements she was a rarity, but she still paled in power when compared to her dominant water demon cousin.

"Where is that good for nothing?!" she growled as he continued to look for the cause of her present aggravation. "Kisame!"

"If you yell any louder I'm going to lose my eardrums," Kisame drawled.

Mei stopped and looked up, her eyes narrowing on the large demon above her. "What are you doing up there?" she snapped.

"Trying to get some peace," Kisame answered.

"Well do that another time, we have an important guest coming today and I want you present," she said.

"Oh? Who might this guest be to get _you_ so wound up?" he asked, a smile spreading.

"The crown prince, Uchiha Itachi-sama," she answered with a straight face.

Kisame's eyes widened and he nearly fell from his roost in the banisters. "The crown prince is coming here? Why?"

"I'm not aware of the purpose for his visit," Mei sighed. "But I do know I can't handle that man by myself. He terrifies me," she shivered.

"Maybe it's the submissive in you recognizing someone stronger," Kisame joked. "Whoa!" Kisame quickly dodged a shot of boiling water aimed at him.

"Just because I'm a submissive doesn't mean I won't fight back," Mei growled.

"Easy cousin," Kisame said jumping down and straightening up. At his full height he dwarfed his cousin by a good foot and a half. "No reason to worry, you have me after all. How scary can this prince be?"

"Your lack of fear and respect for the Royal Family only goes to show how strong you are," she sighed as they walked down the hallway together.

"Can't deny that one," Kisame shrugged. It was true. He was the strongest dominant demon to be born for over a century. Some say he was the strongest to ever be born, though he doubted that. There was always someone stronger than you. Whether that strength was physical or mental, there was always one person better.

"My Lady, the royal carriage has been spotted entering the city gates," a sentry announced running up to them.

Mei smiled, "Good, make sure everything is in place, and continue to go about your jobs. I won't have the security disrupted because of a visitor, no matter how important."

"Yes Mei-sama," the sentry bowed and ran off.

"You sure about this?" Kisame asked.

"About what?" Mei asked in return.

"Not pulling out all the stops and giving him an escort and the whole shebang," Kisame explained.

Mei glanced up at him with a quarrying look. "Since when are you one too stand on ceremony?"

"I'm not, but wouldn't it be better?" he asked.

"No, something tells me Itachi-sama wouldn't want that," Mei answered.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Itachi had been both surprised and pleased when an escort wasn't waiting for him at the gates. He didn't know what that said about Lady Mei, but he wasn't going to complain. The extra minutes of silence were appreciated. The last thing he wanted was for someone prattling in his ear as they moved to the castle.

He glanced out the window of his carriage and was shocked to see children pointing and staring. The adults did bow, but didn't remain so until after he had passed. _'Things do seem rather lax,' _Itachi noted.

Suddenly the carriage jolted, tossing Itachi hard against the door. Shouts and cries came from outside. Groggy Itachi pulled himself up and climbed out of the carriage. "Do you have no respect for your prince?" the knight in charge of his security was demanding.

"He didn't mean any harm!" a woman was saying, clutching a small child to her chest. "He was just chasing his ball."

"What is going on here?" Itachi asked coming up to the sight.

"My Lord!" the knight rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now what is going on?" Itachi repeated, his tone showing how displeased he was with having to repeat himself.

"This child ran out in front of the carriage," the knight glared at the woman and small child.

Itachi regarded the trembling demon, and terrified child in her arms. Moving away from the knight he knelt in front of the pair. "Are either of you hurt?" he asked.

The woman's eyes widened. "No, your highness," she said, her head bowing. "He didn't mean any harm. Please don't hurt my son."

Itachi smiled and reached out. The woman flinched, but her eyes widened when she realized what Itachi was doing. He was ruffling the child's hair. "You were chasing your ball right?" he asked.

"Yea," the boy said.

Itachi looked over his shoulder. "Find the ball," he ordered his men.

"My Lord?"

"Find. The. Ball," Itachi growled, his eyes sparking red for a moment. Quickly the soldiers ran around looking for the toy. Itachi turned back and smiled at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Yuuki," the boy answered, a wide smile spreading across his own face.

"That's a nice name," Itachi said. "And your name?" he asked the woman.

"Rei," the woman answered.

"And where is your dominant?" Itachi asked. He was confused as to why the man hadn't rushed to the aid of his family.

"My mate is at the border of the Hills of Night," Rei answered.

"Daddy is keeping the monsters away!" Yuuki answered.

"I see," Itachi ruffled the boy's hair again.

"The ball my Lord," the knight said holding the ball out.

"Thank you," Itachi said taking the ball and handing it back to the boy. "Now, don't run out in front of any more moving carriages okay? You can get hurt doing that."

"Okay!" Yuuki said grabbing his ball and running off to join a group of kids, all of different ages.

"Thank you, your highness," Rei bowed deeply. "I'll keep a better eye on him."

"No need," Itachi reached down and helped the woman up. "Children are meant to play. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. He needs to be healthy for when your mate returns."

Tears collected in Rei's eyes, "Yes, of course!"

Itachi gave the woman one last smile before turning around. He walked straight up to his knight, his eyes glowing red. "You ever threaten a child and mother again and I will personally send you to the afterlife," he growled into the dominant demon's ear. The demon paled and bowed, unable to say anything in response. "Let's go," Itachi ordered as he climbed back into the carriage.

The small security detail quickly got back in formation and soon the carriage was moving forward. Itachi was starting to understand the Outer Lands. The people here seemed to not live in fear of their nobles, but were wary of others. He made a note to speak with Lady Mei about why that was. If things were to be fixed between the Outer Lands and Inner Fiefs he needed to understand the people in each.

He didn't have much time to consider it because the procession came to a stop and a soldier opened the carriage door. With a heavy sigh, Itachi braced himself for the long formal greeting that was to come. Stepping out of the carriage he opened his eyes and was confused. Only a few people were standing at attention. Lady Mei was instantly recognizable, her long auburn hair was an instant give away. She had a few knights on each side of her, probably her personal guard, and one man standing directly behind her. Other than that the people around them seemed more interested in continuing their present jobs.

"Welcome, Itachi-sama," Mei greeted him with a friendly smile and bow. "I'm glad you made it here safely."

"Yes, I'm glad to be here," Itachi responded with a political smile. "Is everything alright?" he asked looking around.

"Of course, we're just getting ready to switch the guard at the border so things are a bit hectic," Mei answered.

"I see," Itachi nodded.

Mei moved aside and the large demon that had been standing behind her moved forward. "This is my cousin, Hoshigaki Kisame. He'll be your liaison while you're here," she introduced.

Itachi looked up into the black eyes of the tall, buff, gorgeous demon before him. Power seemed to emanate from the dominant, and he was definitely a dominant. Itachi felt himself sway slightly. Steady himself his eyes widened. That had never happened before. No dominant had an effect on him. So why was this overgrown fish effecting him so?

"Hey, nice to meet you," Kisame drawled, a cocky smile adoring his lips.

Itachi felt himself growl and step away from. He didn't like this demon. Kisame's smile only grew at the sight of Itachi retreating. He loved to chase things, and this little prince seemed ready to run, though it was disappointing. But when Itachi straightened his spine and glared at him, Kisame felt the disappointment flea. This one was feisty.

"I'll be in your care," Itachi acknowledged. He would not run from this dominant, though his entire being told him to. He had never run before, and he wouldn't start now.

Kisame's eyes filled with excitement. _'This is going to be interesting,' _he thought to himself as he took Itachi in. The prince wasn't exactly stunningly beautiful, but he did have an elegance to him that made him unspeakably attractive. Plus he was strong, that much was obvious. The fact he hadn't instantly submitted before him attested to that. Maybe he had finally found his match.

Itachi could tell what Kisame was thinking. The look in his eyes gave him away. _'Not going to happen,'_ he growled internally. _'I won't submit so easily.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that's how they met! **

**Voice: Wow, Kisame has his work cut out for him.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: Well, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Court's Fate**_

**So, how many of you are ready for the next chapter? All of you? Great! Here it is.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Cornering a Prince_

"Kisame will show you to your room," Mei said with a courteous bow.

Itachi shot the dominant water demon a chilling glare. "I understand," he responded. His voice was in direct contrast with the look earlier.

Mei bowed again and walked passed them. As she passed Kisame she hissed, "Be nice!"

Kisame had said nothing in response to his cousin's warning. Turning to Itachi he smiled and said, "Well, follow me."

Itachi bristled at the overly familiar tone the other used toward him. It was like he was trying to get a rise from him. Well he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him react. If there was one thing he was good at, it was remaining impassive to those around him. A lifetime of preparing him for the throne had seen to the cultivation of the perfect mask of indifference. This pompous, over sized, water demon was of no concern to him. Sure his first response to him had been the desire to submit, but that didn't mean anything. As a member of the Royal Family he could not let himself be outmatched by such an unmannered, lumbering, country bumpkin.

"You'll be staying here," Kisame said snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

Looking around Itachi's eyes landed on a well worn door with iron hinges. "Thank you," he said politely moving toward it. His path was cut off by one of Kisame's hands shooting out and hitting the wall. Itachi's calm black eyes narrowed, a faint red glow appearing in their depths. "Do you need something?" he asked with a clipped voice.

"Actually," Kisame smiled and leaned in. He placed his other hand on the other side of Itachi against the wall. Itachi's eyes narrowed further, the oaf had cut off his escape. "I would like to know why you seem to be avoiding looking at me."

The princes' eyes widened at that. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, his gaze meeting Kisame's. Instantly a shiver ran through him at the look directed at him by the demon towering over him.

Kisame's smile grew cocky. "Are you scared of me, little prince?" he asked leaning further in, his lips brushing against Itachi's.

His breathing hitched. Was he going to be kissed? Was his first kiss going to be stolen by this man, here in an empty hall? "I am not scared of anything," Itachi growled.

"Oh? I think you're bluffing," Kisame responded leaning the rest of the way in and capturing Itachi's lips.

The princes' body went completely still, his mind grinding to halt. He didn't know how to respond. Despite his mind rebelling, his body started to relax, his eyes slipping shut, and his lips began to move against the firm pair pressed against his. It felt nice, being kissed. A low rumbling sound, similar to a satisfied purr, began to resonate in Kisame's chest. That snapped Itachi out of his haze. Black eyes changed to red. Reaching up he placed his hands on Kisame's chest. With a sharp growl he pushed Kisame away from him.

"Who do you think are fucking with?" Itachi snarled, fire leaping around him.

Kisame held up his hands and slowly backed down the hallway. "You'll want me to do that again," he smirked. "Whoa!" he dodged a fireball directed at his head. "Then again, maybe not." Quickly turning, he ran down the hall.

Itachi remained against the wall for a moment, his eyes glowing a feral red. With an irritated growl he moved to the door and opened it. Closing the door Itachi seethed as he paced the room. His mind ran in circles replaying the walk to the room. _'That oversized fish, how dare he?!' _he growled to himself. His eyes still glowing red. He was furious. Never had he met someone who could anger him so quickly.

"Itachi-sama," a voice called through the door.

"What?!" Itachi snapped.

A small "eep" came through the wooden barrier before the person spoke again, "Mei-sama has planned a small lunch for you to take in your room. May I please enter?"

Itachi took a deep breath and calmed himself. Food didn't sound like a bad idea. "Yes," he said once he knew it was safe for others to be around him.

The servant quickly entered, a tray in hand. Moving to a small table he set it down and began spreading out the meal. "We prepared dark fish (1) salad with ginger root dressing, Salamander sandwiches (2), and a cold batch of Nightberry brew (3)," the servant explained as he stepped aside.

Itachi regarded the simple yet elegantly displayed meal with a soft expression. "May I request some blood plum (4), if there is any in your kitchen?"

"Of course," the servant said heading to the door. "I'll be right back with that."

Itachi sighed and sat down to enjoy his meal in peace. The servant returned quickly, caring with him a whole blood plum. Itachi thanked him and sent him away. He didn't want an audience while he ate. With the day he was having, others crowding him was the last things he wanted. An image of Kisame's cocky smile popped into his mind. His eyes flickered to red and the fires in the hearth leapt.

"I'll teach that arrogant ass," Itachi growled as he set to eating.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

"You are supposed to be escorting our guest," Mei scolded as she caught Kisame sitting in the Library, alone, reading.

"He's in his room," Kisame shrugged turning the page of the book in his hand. "He'll be fine. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Mei's eyes narrowed on her cousin. She knew him well enough to know he was dodging the topic. "What happened?" she demanded taking the book from him.

Kisame blinked several times before sighing. "Nothing for you to worry about," he answered snatching the book back.

The female demon's eyes narrowed further, then widened at the sight of a singe mark on Kisame's neck. "How did you get that?" she growled jerking his head to the side and poking at the sensitive skin. Kisame hissed and jerked away from the woman's grip. Mei growled low in her throat. "What did you do?!" she demanded.

Kisame rolled his eyes. Standing he moved to the leave the library, Mei stopped him. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. It was just one kiss. The prince just overreacted is all," he defended himself.

"Kiss?" Mei asked, her voice filled with disbelief. "You kissed Crown Prince Itachi?" she asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard," Kisame answered, "Though the burn was well worth it. He's amazing."

Mei paled and took a step away from her cousin. "You're insane! You're actually going to try and claim _the_ Crown Prince?"

Kisame looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "Of course I am. He's strong, he has a certain allure to him that you don't find in other submissives-"

"That's because he isn't like other submissives!" Mei cut him off. "This is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about! The Crown Prince, the most powerful submissive to ever be born, and the man that has even defeated his own father in a duel! Do you seriously think you can make someone like _that_ your mate?"

"Yes," Kisame answered bluntly.

Mei felt herself sway. She knew he was crazy, but she never believed her cousin was suicidal. "I can't talk you out of this can I? I mean you can have anyone you want, why him?"

Kisame's lips quirked up in a devilish smile. "Because he didn't back down instantly. Despite being weaker he still raised his hackles at me and defied my superiority. He's perfect," Kisame answered.

"I feel sorry for the prince," Mei whispered as she left the Library.

Kisame said nothing as he sat back down, thoughts of Itachi going through his head. He had thought the crown prince was just another stuffed shirt, but he had been wrong. There was a fire burning within that submissive, one not related to his element, and Kisame wanted to bring it out. He didn't know why, but he knew Itachi was meant to be his. He was a dominant uncontested by all others, stronger than even the royal bloodline. If he wasn't meant to have Hell's strongest submissive who was?

He didn't care if Itachi was the crown prince. He didn't see the title, or the pedigree. All he could see when he looked at the fire demon was a creature more unbelievable than even the monsters living in the darkest depths of the Hills of Night (5). He was radiant, not beautiful, but alluring in a way he had never seen before. Everything about the prince drew him in, like a siren calling to a sailor. Of course Itachi's feisty personality was a great turn on for him as well.

"Just you wait Itachi, I'll make you mine," Kisame promised himself into the silence of the Library, only the books as his witnesses.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Itachi felt a shiver run down his spine as he sat in front of the fire reading. Looking around he tried to spot a possible cause for a draft. He found nothing. Passing it off as his nerves still settling down from that incident he returned to his reading. He had to admit that out of all the places he had visited during this trip this was the most calming. With no one constantly bothering him or wanting to show him places he finally had a chance to rest after his travels.

A soft knock at the door drew his attention. _'So much for that,' _Itachi thought as he stood and went to the door. "Who is it?" he asked as he reached the door.

"Kisame," the rough voice of the dominant water demon answered.

Itachi shivered as the voice seemed to caress his skin. "What do you want?" Itachi said opening the door and glaring at the one on the other side. He would not be seen as a coward by hiding behind the door.

"You came out, I knew you would," Kisame smiled down at him.

Itachi felt his temper rising. "Did you come here to be a pest?" he snapped.

"No, Mei wants to see you," Kisame said stepping aside.

"Of course," Itachi said stepping out. Kisame took the lead and led him through the halls. Itachi took this opportunity to take in the castle as they walked. The layout and pathways seemed to have a soothing flow to them, like a stream passing peacefully by. The servants all had smiles as they worked, and even the few slaves (6) he saw didn't seem unhappy with their lot.

They entered the castle's equivalent of a throne room and Mei turned to them. "Itachi-sama, please I would like to discuss something with you," Mei said motioning Itachi to stand beside her.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, coming to her side and looking at the large tapestry before them. It was a map of the Outer Lands the parts of the Hills of Night known to them.

"What is your opinion of the system currently in place?" Mei asked.

Itachi blinked. He wasn't sure where she was going with this but he answered truthfully, "I think the Inner Fiefs put a great deal of responsibility on the Outer Lands, and give little in return."

Mei laughed, the sound bitter. "That's an understatement, but I'm surprised to hear you say that. You being from the Inner Fiefs yourself," she gave him a pointed look.

Itachi understood her point and countered, "I'm from the Royal City, and was raised to think for myself and not have my opinions clouded by regional gossip. The point of this little journey of mine is to discern the realms situation as a whole, and not individual places on reports."

"I see," Mei smiled. "I think we'll get along fine."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps," he responded. He had the oddest feeling she was referring to more than just their positions as a ruling lady and the crown prince. He glanced behind him and took in the causal stance of Kisame. The smirk the demon gave him caused a bad premonition to rise up.

"Ignore him," Mei whispered over to him.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked turning his attention back to her.

"My cousin," she explained. "He's not exactly the sanest of our family."

Itachi didn't know how to take that. Was she referring to his personality, or his interested in him? Itachi had to admit it would take someone with a death wish to approach him, or at least someone not right in the head. Was that it? Was the guy crazy? Why else would he approach him in that manner? Or was his personality just messed up? Did he get off on having his life at risk?

Itachi glanced back behind him. No, he didn't think it was either of those things. Something told him that Kisame's interest in him wasn't so easily explained, and that scared him. He had gone so long believing no one would be able to make him submit, and now having someone before him that could was unnerving. He didn't know how to feel about Kisame's existence. Yet he knew he didn't have long to figure it out. Kisame had made it pretty clear he was interested in him.

"Itachi-sama, how long will you be staying with us?" Mei asked with an open smile.

Itachi pulled himself from his thoughts. "Only a few days. While I'm here I would like to see the border patrol, is that alright?"

Mei's smile turned mischievous. "Of course it is. I'm sure I can arrange an escort to take you to the Hills of Night."

"I can do that," Kisame spoke up. Mei turned and glared at him. He pointedly ignored her. "I am your official escort while you're here, it's only right that I take you."

Itachi felt his stomach do a strange flip flopping at the idea of being alone with Kisame for the duration of the trip. "Fine," he said not wanting to back down from the challenge he was being presented with. He ignored the strange sensations the dominant caused within him. He didn't care what his body said, he would not submit so easily, if ever.

"Great," Kisame smiled.

Mei groaned internally. She had hoped to separate the two of them. It wasn't that she didn't want to support her cousin; she just didn't think it was a good idea for him to pursue the prince. Then again, maybe this little trip would be enough to dissuade him from this idea about Itachi he had gotten into his head.

"I'll be heading back to my room now," Itachi announced. "Please let me know when the arrangements have been made."

"Of course," Mei acknowledged. She turned to Kisame, ready to tell him to stay, but he was already following Itachi out. "Oh hell," she hissed. Deciding if he wanted to get himself killed it had nothing to do with her, she turned back to looking at the tapestry.

Itachi was cautious of the water demon as they walked. He didn't want to give him another chance to try something.

"I won't do anything," Kisame promised.

Itachi felt a pang of disappointment at those words. His eyes widened at the feeling, then narrowed. "I didn't say anything," Itachi responded.

"No, but your posture says it all," Kisame explained.

"If you say so," Itachi said coming to his door. He reached to open it, but Kisame stopped him by placing a hand on the door. "What now?" Itachi hissed.

"You will be mine," Kisame whispered into Itachi's ear.

It was weird, like the push and pull of the tides. Part of Itachi wanted to just jump into Kisame's arms, the other wanted to flee. "We'll see," Itachi whispered back before opening the door and slipping inside. He leaned against the door, his heart pounding in his chest. "This isn't happening," he whispered into the empty room. "I'm not giving into him, never."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Dark fish: Fish that are similar to those found in caves. NOT a real fish.**

**(2)Salamander: Large animals found in the lava flows. Looks like a normal earth salamander in body and comes in a variety of colors, just MUCH larger, think great white shark sized. They taste similar to turkey.**

**(3)Nightberry brew:**** basically this would be Hell's equivalent of coffee. It can be either hot or cold, as can coffee. The berries are dried then ground down into a powder and boiled.**

**(4)Blood plum: A fruit that is bright red and produces a deep red, near black juice. Due to the juice's resemblance to blood it is called "blood plum". They are the size of grapefruits.**

**(5) Hills of Night: A natural geological structure boarding the Outer Lands. The creatures inhabiting the hills are dangerous and ancient. The Outer Lands are charged with keeping the monsters in the hills and out of the kingdom.**

**(6)Slave: subspecies of demon. Thin and wraith like in appearance, they have no magical abilities. They have grey hair, skin and eyes. The only way they can survive is to seek the protection of more powerful demon households.**

**That's the second chapter. So, how long until Itachi gives in?**

**Voice: Um… I say-**

**Me: No you can't vote! It's not fair.**

**Voice: Fine! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Court's Fate**_

**Who reads a Yaoi story, only to complain about the character's being gay? Why would ANYONE do that? Oh well, I'll never understand how people think. Here is the next chapter. And there will be no update next week, I'm taking the week off to get through my beta back log and other things.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Bordering Desperation_

Itachi didn't know if it was possible to be anxious, frustrated, and irate all at the same time, but he was. The day had started out normally enough, him having breakfast with Lady Mei and Kisame, but that's where normal ended and it became a chaotic mess. Leaving for the Hills of Night had proven to be a task no one was truly prepared for. The servants were tripping over themselves, the horses had gotten loose, and Kisame had stuck insanely close to Itachi the entire time making him jittering. And that was only in the first two hours!

Now he was inside a small carriage with Kisame across from him as they waited for a herd of sheep to make their way across the street. This was the third time they had been delayed due to livestock, and the fifth time they had just been delayed. Itachi didn't know what it was, but it seemed the entire fief was plotting against his desire to get to the border.

"We're sorry, it'll be just a few more minutes the driver announced over the side.

"It's alright," Kisame waved him away. Turning back to Itachi he smirked, "We're just fine."

Itachi felt his teeth grit against his will. He didn't know what the point of that smirk was, but he had a feeling it was just to irritate him. The way Kisame's eyes traveled over him was casual, and yet Itachi could see the desire burning in the depths of his gaze. The look sparked a reaction within him as well. Anxiety burned in Itachi. He was waiting for Kisame to make a move, almost wishing he would.

This feeling of waiting and hoping had led to another feeling, anger. Itachi hated that his body so easily submitted to the demon before him. He didn't care if the dominant was stronger than he was, he would not just give in. He had beaten down everyone else, this one would be no different.

Frustration rose from these conflicting feelings. He couldn't make sense of his own desires at this point. He wanted Kisame to make the move his eyes promised, but he wanted to also fry him where he sat. He was confused and that confusion caused him to grow further and further frustrated with the situation. He could care less about the delays, all of his present emotions were caused by only one thing, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"You know, prince, I can't tell if you want me to kiss you or if you want to set me on fire," Kisame suddenly said. Itachi's eyes widened and Kisame's smirk grew. "You hate that you're attracted to me."

"I am not," Itachi denied.

Kisame laughed, "So you can't imagine me leaning over you, pressing you down on that bench, and claiming you?"

Itachi's face flushed as his mind pulled up very really, vivid images of Kisame doing just that. "No," Itachi denied again, this time his voice was weak though. He knew the lie wasn't convincing, but couldn't give in; it was against everything he was.

"You know, you're a terrible liar your highness," Kisame said getting up and leaning over Itachi. The prince's breath caught in his lungs as the water demon's lips hovered over his own. Fire and water, two opposing forces, always fighting for supremacy were locked in a standstill within the two demons facing each other. "You want this," Kisame whispered as he leaned the rest of the way in and captured Itachi's lips.

Itachi's eyes slide closed as he felt the water demon press further, his body pushing Itachi's down. The prince's mind was trying to fight back, but his body had already given in. It was odd, having two opposing reactions to something, but it was obvious which one Itachi was following. His arms snaked up and wrapped around Kisame's neck, drawing him closer. When Kisame's tongue caressed his lips Itachi opened up for him.

"We're clear," the driver announced and the coach lurched.

The sound and movement was the catalyst Itachi needed. His eyes snapped open and glowed red. Flames leap around him and Kisame jumped back. "Don't ever touch me again," Itachi growled.

Kisame smirked as he sat back, his arms folded behind his head. "For now," Kisame said, "I'll do that."

Itachi growled again. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew if Kisame tried that again he may not have the will to push him away again. The submissive side to his nature wanted more than anything to give in. His more base side had discovered what it wanted, but Itachi wasn't a creature of base desires. He would not just allow this barbarian to have his way.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

After eight long hours of having Itachi in front of him, and being unable to touch him, the carriage came to a stop. Kisame didn't wait for a footman to open the door, instead he reached for it himself and stepped out, holding the door open for Itachi. The prince shot him a glare, but stepped out as well. Kisame allowed a knowing gleam to enter his eyes. The prince was doing a fine job of pretending he wanted nothing to do with him, but that was all.

To the casual observer they might have been fooled by Itachi's act, but Kisame wasn't. He had felt the desire when they kissed. He could feel the fire demon's eyes on him every now and then. All the prince was doing as fooling himself and delaying the inevitable. He would have him as his mate. He just had to play his cards right and make sure he didn't push his luck too far. Becoming charbroiled wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Kisame-sama," a solider smiled as he came up to them. "We received the hawk from Mei-sama, and are ready to show our guest around."

Kisame nodded, "Good. Itachi-sama, what would you like to see first?"

Itachi was taking in the area. The tall steep cliffs that rose before him seemed impassable, but there was a way down. A small narrow passage cut through the cliff face and opened onto the valley. A gate marked the entrance, tall watch towers on each side and a barricade set up before it. It was an impressive system he had to agree.

"I would like to see the gate first," Itachi said moving toward the structure.

"Of course," the solider said taking the lead.

Kisame fell into step beside Itachi. From the corner of his eye he observed the prince. He was pleased to find the prince was taking this seriously. His dark eyes were shrewd as they took everything in, and not just the gate. Kisame noted that Itachi noticed the small details, like the activities of the soldiers' not on duty and was comparing them to the ones on duty. The water demon was pleased with this trait. Itachi wasn't just some arrogant prince that felt he had the right to look something over, he knew what he was looking for.

"This is the Lands of Water's gate into the Hills of Night. Though it isn't the largest of openings leading into the hills, it has been one of most active as of recently," the solider admitted.

"How often do you suffer attacks," Itachi asked.

"It varies, anywhere from once a month to once a day," the solider answered. "The monsters in the hills are an unpredictable lot."

"I see," Itachi moved to the gates and looked upon them. He smirked at the warning written in ancient text scrolled across the structure. It was a crude warning, but one many still heeded. "Show me the patrol routes," he ordered turning away from the gate.

"Right this way," the solider said moving to a building off to the side.

Kisame noted the soldier was looking at Itachi with lustful eyes. It wasn't unusual for a dominant to desire a powerful submissive, but this earth demon was weak he had no right even possessing such thoughts about his future mate. A warning growl left the water demon's lips causing the both Itachi and the soldier to look at him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed on him. "You go on ahead," Itachi ordered. The soldier bowed and quickly scampered off. Turning back to Kisame Itachi's eyes glowed red. "You will not act like my dominant," he snapped.

Kisame's eyes flashed as well, "Oh would you prefer that pathetic creature take you?" Itachi hissed, the sound low. It was a warning. Kisame knew it yet he continued."Maybe you would. A stubborn submissive like you might think he has the right to chose, but guess what," Kisame reached out and dragged Itachi behind the building and out of sight. "You don't have a choice in this little prince."

"Back off," Itachi warned, his voice now a snarl.

"I will have you," Kisame growled.

"You'll have to chain me to do that," Itachi retorted.

"We'll see," Kisame leaned in and claimed Itachi's lips roughly. The prince fought him, but Kisame forced his way into his mouth. Pressing his body closer to Itachi's he demonstrating how much more powerful he was, and that he was the one in control.

Itachi growled, but soon he relented, his body growing pliant under Kisame's domineering actions. He hated this, but craved it at the same time. He didn't know why but this was the one he wanted. He had realized that in his room after requesting to come to the border. Kisame drew him, dominated him, and made him submit something no one had done before. This was a demon that could hold him, match him, and keep him safe. Kisame was someone that could stand beside him without losing to him.

"See," Kisame pulled away and traveled down to his neck, "You are mine."

Itachi felt a whimper leave his throat. His mind wasn't even fighting him anymore, and that terrified him. Fear clawed at his chest and pushed all other emotions aside. He was going to be claimed by this man, and he wasn't going to fight it. The fear rose, his eyes shifting color.

"No," Itachi whispered.

Kisame's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Itachi looked at him and Kisame caught sight of the terror in those fiery depths. "I will not," Itachi said fire leaping to life around them. Kisame doused it instantly with water. "Get away," Itachi demanded pushing at Kisame's chest.

Kisame weighed his options. He could subdue Itachi and sooth his fears right here and now, but something told him that wasn't the thing to do. Stepping away he placed several feet of space between them. Itachi said nothing as he fled. Kisame made no move to stop him. Leaning against the cliffs behind him Kisame considered what it was the prince was so afraid of. "Me," Kisame whispered to himself. He couldn't come up with any other answer. The prince was scare of him and what he made him feel. "So cute," Kisame smiled as he pushed off the wall.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Mei was surprised when the carriage had returned that night, even more so when the prince had ordered his things be packed. "What's wrong your highness?" she asked, true distress in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I must cut our visit short," Itachi said as he turned to continue issuing orders to the servants he had brought with him.

Mei watched as the prince rushed his people into packing and getting ready to leave. "Where's Kisame?" she asked when she didn't see him. She noticed how Itachi stiffened at the mention of her cousin. Fear crept into her voice, "Where is he?!" she demanded.

"Walking," Itachi answered as he moved passed her. "I'm truly sorry, but tell him I have to go." With those words Itachi left the Outer Lands of Water. Climbing into the carriage he ordered his men to head toward the Outer Lands of Fire. As the party passed through the gates, Itachi saw Kisame riding in on a horse. A constricting feeling arose in his chest, but he ignored it.

Kisame watched as Itachi fled from the city. "Run as long as you can," he declared after him, "I will take that fear away and make you mine." Turning he headed toward the castle and his cousin.

"What did you do?!" she growled as she advanced on him. "Tell me now, what did you do?!"

"I merely made him realize the obvious," Kisame answered.

"Then why is he leaving?" Mei demanded. "He looked terrified Kisame. _Prince Itachi looked terrified!_ You had to have done something!"

"I did nothing," Kisame said moving toward the castle. "He's just running. But don't worry, I'll get him."

"No," Mei denied. "This ends now Kisame. You've had your fun. I will not let you throw us into a war with the Inner Fiefs! Leave the prince alone."

Kisame's eyes flashed red and he turned on his cousin. "Stay out of this! He is mine and I will have him," Kisame growled.

Mei's eyes widened. "You, you can't be serious," she whispered. "You truly intend to take him as your mate."

"Yes," Kisame said. "Now excuse me, I need to pack."

"Pack, for what?" she asked.

"I'm taking a little trip," Kisame answered with a smile.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

He was not running away. It might look like it, but that wasn't the case. Itachi kept telling himself that over and over. He was not running away from Kisame. He was just continuing his journey. True he had stayed long enough at the Hills of Night to see the patrol routes then jumped into the carriage and ordered it back to the castle. His actions were rushed and he probably needed to slow down, but he had to get moving. He had places he needed to go.

The Outer Lands of Fire held a submissive possibly worthy of his brother, he had to look into that. He didn't have time to dawdle. He didn't have the leisure of allowing himself to be pursued by another. He needed to meet this Naruto.

"Itachi-sama, we need to rest for the night," the knight in charge of his security said.

Itachi considered it, but then the image of Kisame entering the city gates came to the forefront of his mind. "No," Itachi denied, "Not until we're over the border."

The knight's eyes narrowed but he bowed his head, "Yes your highness."

Itachi sighed and leaned against the cushions of the bench. He couldn't allow that man to catch him. Itachi knew that if Kisame did catch him he would lose himself to the dominant, and he was too afraid of that happening. Still the lingering feel of Kisame's lips on his and the residue traces of his scent on him caused Itachi to shiver with longing.

"Kisame," he whispered, his fingers brushing his lips. "Please, don't chase me."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, does Kisame chase Itachi? Will Itachi finally realize what he wants, or will his fear continue to push him further away from what he desires? Why is Itachi afraid?**

**Voice: Stop asking questions! It's annoying!**

**Me: =^.^= Hehehehe**

**Voice: Stop acting cute, you aren't cute.**

**Me: …WAAAAAH!**

**Voice: Oops… please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Court's Fate**_

**Two weeks are up! By the way, do any of you know how HARD it is to go from writing **_**Trouble in Court**_** to writing this story? Not easy! I have to completely reset my time table in my head. It's a pain. Oh well, on with the chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Stalling Fate_

Itachi sighed as he watched the gates' of Konoha get closer. After crossing the border from the Outer Lands of Water into the Outer Lands of Fire he had allowed his men to rest. The rest had been brief, but enough to replenish the horses and allow the men a break. Still, they had been back on the road in a rush. The prince had constantly looked behind him to make sure they weren't being followed. Thankfully it seemed that they weren't.

Now the gates were insight and Itachi felt himself relax. Kisame hadn't followed him, and that was good. _'Perhaps he finally realized how fruitless it is to try and claim me,'_ Itachi's eyes narrowed with the thought. Was that really the case? Had Kisame given up on him? If so did that mean he wasn't serious? "Jerk," Itachi whispered to himself. "Making me hope."

'_No, I wasn't hoping!'_ Itachi scolded himself mentally. He had not been hoping for Kisame to follow after him, no he was not! He was thrilled they had made a clean get away, and now Kisame was far behind him.

"Your Highness, we've arrived at the castle gates," the knight announced.

Itachi quickly shoved his personal dilemma aside and straightened in his seat. "Good, have we been announced?"

"Yes, they are expecting you," the knight said.

"Then let's get this over with," Itachi sighed.

Out of all the Outer Lords, Namikaze Minato was the most elusive. It wasn't because he was anti-social, but because the Outer Lands of Fire were the largest and required a great amount of attention. The wind demon hardly had the time to get away and visit the Royal City. Due to that he was the one Itachi knew the least about, and had met the fewest times. He'd even met Lady Mei more than Lord Minato.

The thought of Lady Mai brought images of Kisame to Itachi's mind. "Stop it," Itachi growled to himself.

"Your Highness?" the knight called softly.

"Nothing," Itachi said waving the knight's concern off as he opened the door. "I'm just a little distracted."

The knight said nothing further as Itachi got out of the carriage and stepped down. As Itachi straightened his tunic the castle doors opened and two figures walked out. One was a woman with long red hair, purple eyes, and a warm smile. Itachi recognized her as Lady Uzumaki Kushina, the Lady of the lands. Beside her was a blond male demon with blue eyes. Without of a doubt he was Lord Minato. The dominant wind demon and his mate definitely had a powerful presence about them, and if rumors were to be believed their son was even more impressive.

"Welcome, Prince Itachi," Minato greeted with a warm smile and a bow.

"Your Highness, we are honored for the visit," Kushina said, curtseying deeply.

"Thank you," Itachi nodded his head and the pair stood. "I'm sorry," he said looking around and not seeing the third member of the family, "But I was told you had a son. May I ask where he is?"

A look of irritation passed over Kushina's face before it was replaced with a tight smile. "He's disappeared, again," she all but growled the last word.

Itachi's black eyes widened at the proclamation. "Does he do that often?" he asked.

"Yes," Minato sighed. "He tends to vanish regularly. Don't worry though, he'll be back by dinner… hopefully."

Itachi felt his lips twitch at the corners and he allowed a soft laugh to escape. It seemed the elusive heir was quite the character. He couldn't wait to meet him.

"Anyways, what is it you wished to accomplish with this visit?" Minato asked as he guided him into the castle.

Itachi felt his already present smile widening. There was just something about these two that he liked. "To be honest, I came to meet your son, and perhaps discuss a proposal with you," he answered.

"What kind of proposal?" Minato inquired. He had stopped and was now facing the prince directly.

Itachi allowed his smile to turn conspiring, "One I think you might be interested in."

Minato regarded the prince for a moment before turning around and saying, "Why don't we go to my study. Kushina, can you please have two cups of Nightberry brew brought up?"

"How about something a bit stronger?" Kushina suggested.

Minato paused, "Liquor then."

Kushina smiled, "Of course."

The lord and prince walked up a set of stair, down a hallway, up another flight of stairs, and down another hallway until they came to the door leading to Minato's private study. The lord opened the door and motioned for the prince to walk in first. Closing the door behind him Minato moved to take a seat at his desk, Itachi taking a seat at the chair in front of it. The two demons looked at each other from across the expanse of the desk for several moments in silence until Kushina came in, three crystal glass with a green fluid in it balanced on a tray.

"You don't mind if I listen in, do you?" she asked with a smile as she placed the glasses before the two already seated.

"Not at all," Itachi responded with a polite incline of his head.

"Thank you," Kushina said. She pulled a chair over to Minato and sat down.

"Now, what's this proposal?" Minato asked.

Itachi took a sip of the liquor, and smiled, it was quite good. "How old exactly is your son, Naruto?"

Kushina blinked, "Sixteen, not quite seventeen, why?"

"I believe you might have heard the news of the council pushing my younger brother to find a mate?" Itachi responded with another question.

"I think nearly everyone is aware of that particular issue," Minato answered. "Lords and Ladies have been sending their submissive sons and daughters to the Royal City in the hopes of gaining Prince Sasuke's favor."

"Yes, but unfortunately, or fortunately, my brother has favored none of them. He says that none of them are either beautiful enough or powerful enough to be his mate. He fears hurting them," Itachi explained. "So, I wanted to meet your son. The wind demon that is said to not only be beautiful beyond words, but also quite powerful."

Minato's eyes slowly widened as he caught on to what it was Itachi was getting at. But he remained silent and allowed the prince to continue.

"I'm sure you are also aware the tension between the Inner Fiefs and Outer Lands has been building," Itachi continued. "I think a mating between the Royal Family and the Outer Lands would be beneficial to easing some of that tension."

"Are you suggesting we enter Naruto into an arranged mating?" Kushina asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Itachi answered bluntly.

"It's a wonderful suggestion, but Naruto isn't exactly open to such ideas," Minato sighed.

"He's old enough to be mated, why is he not open to the idea?" Itachi asked.

Minato and Kushina shared a quick glance before the blonde sighed. "Naruto was kidnapped at a young age. Due to the details of his capture and detainment he has grown, wary of dominants," he answered.

"I see," Itachi frowned. "Can you please share the full details of this situation with me?"

Again the couple shared a look, this time a much longer one. Itachi could tell they were debating silently about whether or not to tell him. When the two looked back to him he knew they had decided to. (1)

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Itachi sighed as he sat in the room provided for him. He had never considered such a thing when he heard of the young wind demon. Still, he hoped his counter argument was enough to make the couple think about his proposal. Having Naruto and Sasuke mated would be greatly beneficial in the long run. Itachi closed his eyes and thought back to his counter points after Minato had told him about Naruto's abduction.

"_I see," Itachi said, "I understand that must have been hard on him. But with a mate like Sasuke he wouldn't have to worry about this Yahiko, and Sasuke would never force him into anything. He would let Naruto set the pace."_

"_Naruto would most likely want something in return," Kushina suddenly spoke up. "He's mentioned making any possible suitors go through the Courting Ritual."_

"_Sasuke is a royal dominant, there is no need for such a thing," Itachi said. "This mating could be what he needs." He could tell the parents were still reluctant. "I know," he smiled, "How about having Naruto come to the Royal City after he turns seventeen. Make him join the court, and see what happens that way?"_

Minato and Kushina had agreed to that idea, so Itachi could only help they were open to the rest. Of course he wasn't going to push the issue. If Sasuke didn't chose Naruto than that was that. Same for Naruto, if he didn't like Sasuke than there was nothing that could be done. Becoming mated was something that couldn't be taken back, which was why so many were cautious in their choice of mates. Itachi wanted the best for his younger brother, and Naruto seemed to be just that. With everything his brother had to do for him in the shadows he deserved happiness.

'_So do I,'_ Itachi suddenly thought. _'Why hasn't Kisame come yet?'_ His eyes widened at the thought. _'Wait, I don't want him to come. Do I?' _

Itachi sat up and stared at the fire cracking peacefully in the hearth. "Do I want him to come after me?" he asked out loud. As if in answer to the fire demon's question the fire leapt. Tears gathered in Itachi's eyes as he thought about the possibility that Kisame did give up and wasn't going to come after him. "Idiot Kisame," he muttered as he hid his face behind his knees. "Don't come, see if I care."

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

_Achoo!_ Kisame sneezed as he entered the gates for the Royal City. "Someone must be thinking about me," he muttered to himself as he rode up the cobble stone paths.

He looked around as he passed shops, taverns, and other establishments. He would stop at a tavern and get a room in a travelers' lodge, but he had business at the palace. Riding through the different levels of the city he finally came to the crest of the hill it was built on and the gates to the palace.

"Who goes there?" a sentry called down.

"Lord Hoshigaki Kisame, cousin of Lady Mei ruler of the Outer Lands of Water," Kisame shouted back up. He hated using his full title, but it couldn't be helped in this case.

A small door off to the side of the gate opened and a man with silver hair walked out. Most of his face was covered with a mask and an eye patch. "Hello Lord Kisame, what business do you have here?" the demon asked.

Kisame smirked, "I've come to announce my intentions to become Crown Prince Itachi's mate."

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Itachi was roused from his self inflicted misery by loud shouting and things crashing to the floor. Jumping from the bed and getting in a defensive stance he slowly made his way to the door. Before he could reach it, the door flew open, and a blur of blonde hair and tan skin zipped past him.

"Naruto!" a loud irritated voice filled the room a second later as a mocha colored submissive stood in the door glaring at the demon now standing by the window. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?"

"Oh come on Iruka, I only flew over to the market," the one that was obviously Naruto said with a shrug. "And I wasn't even alone. Gaara was with me."

Itachi watched as a vein throbbed on the forehead of the one called Iruka. "That isn't the problem! The problem is the market you went to! How many times have you been told to not use the winds to transport yourself to the Royal City?"

"Um," Naruto lifted his hands and began to tick his fingers off one at a time. "I've lost count," he finally said.

Iruka was building up for a long lecture when Itachi's laughter broke through the tension. The two submissives turned to see the crown prince laughing like a fool, tears collecting at the edges of his eyes. "Your Highness!" Iruka exclaimed and bowed. "I'm extremely sorry, I had no idea this was your room."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"This is the crown prince, Uchiha Itachi-sama," Iruka hissed as he walked over to Naruto and made him bow. "He's presently visiting to talk business with your parents."

"Oh," Naruto said looking at the other demon. "Sorry for intruding," he mumbled.

"No, that's quite alright," Itachi responded as he regained control of himself. "But did you really fly all the way to the Royal City?"

Naruto smiled, "Yep! It's easy for a wind demon. You just ride the winds and jump currents when they start heading in a different direction. Gaara and I add our powers together and make the currents go faster allowing us to travel to the Royal City in a matter of hours."

"It is also incredibly dangerous! One slip up and you could be torn apart by the winds you ride," Minato snapped as he stepped into the room, his blue eyes glaring at his son.

Naruto returned the glare. "Yeah, so what," Naruto snapped back. "Just because_ you_ can't do it, doesn't mean I can't."

"Naruto," Minato's voice dropped slightly, "You need to start taking your safety seriously."

"Like you haven't told me that before," Naruto mumbled. Turning he went to the window and opened it. "Nice meeting you, see you later," he said to Itachi.

"Wait Naruto!" Iruka shouted, but it was too late. Naruto jumped from that window and wrapped himself in wind as he descended.

Minato sighed. "I'm sorry about this Itachi-sama, I promise I'll have him sit down properly with us for dinner."

"It's alright," Itachi said. He had a strange smile on his face as he looked out the window. _'He really is beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. Naruto had tan skin, bright blonde hair, but it was his crystalline blue eyes that really drew one's attention. Now Itachi thought his brother and Naruto were going to be a better match than before.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Dinner had been nice, though Itachi got the distinct impression that there was some underlying tension between Minato, Kushina and their son. Naruto also seemed to be the one creating the tension, almost like he had erected a wall between him and his parents. Itachi could understand why he would do that, but it was still odd.

A soft knock at the door drew Itachi from his thoughts. "It's me, Naruto."

"Come in," Itachi said standing.

The door opened and Naruto entered. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I really didn't know anyone was in here," he said with a bow of his head.

"Don't worry about it, honestly," Itachi waved the issue aside. "Instead, how about you sit and talk to me for a moment?" he said it as a question allowing Naruto to refuse should he want to.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged and moved to a chair. "I've got nothing better to do right now anyways."

Itachi smiled and took a seat in the chair opposite Naruto. "Your parents tell me that you aren't up to being mated, why is that?"

Naruto flinched, his eyes darkening. For a minute Itachi feared he wasn't going to answer. "Let's just say I don't trust easily. The idea of allowing someone so close is terrifying to me."

An image of Kisame standing across from him, a look of rejection on his face, popped to the front of Itachi's mind. "Yeah, I understand that," Itachi sighed. "I guess, once you've been hurt once you start building up walls so as to not be hurt again."

Naruto glanced at the prince. "Yeah, that's exactly right. How would you know that?" he asked.

Itachi sighed and looked over to the fire. "I gave someone my trust, and they used it to hurt me. And now, because of that, I'm running from probably the best thing ever."

"That's stupid," Naruto said. Itachi turned his gaze to the small wind demon. And he was small. Despite having a powerful aura and obviously more strength than he was showing, Naruto was thin and short. He was almost frail in appearance. "If I ever found someone I wanted I wouldn't run. Even if I was absolutely terrified of giving myself to that person I wouldn't run from him. I would just ask he that gives me time."

Itachi blinked several times before a smile spread across his lips. "You know, you're right. I should stop running," he said. "Though I doubt he'll give me time."

"Do you need it?" Naruto asked.

Itachi thought about that for a moment. "No, I guess I don't."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Want to know what happened to Naruto in detail, read "Trouble in Court". For those who have already read that story, you know what happened and how it has affected him.**

**Itachi finds strength in Naruto's words? That's a twist. So who was it that betrayed Itachi? And, what is Kisame planning by arriving at the Royal City? Answers to come!**

**Voice: I really do hate it when you do that, but I'm not going to complain.**

**Me: You just did.**

**Voice: Shut it!**

**Me: Touchy.**

**Voice: Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Court's Fate**_

**This is late because I was busy yesterday. Sorry. Oh, the next chapter will most likely be the last one.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Fate's Challenge_

Itachi sighed as the carriage pulled out of the castle courtyard. He was finally finished. After two more weeks of visiting the Outer Lands he had met each lord, lady, and heir. The time spent was productive, but there was still something about it that left a sour taste in the prince's mouth. He knew what it was as well. Kisame hadn't come after him. He had purposely stayed long enough at each place to give the water demon a chance to catch up with him, but he never showed.

'_He was never serious after all,' _Itachi sighed as he watched the sun set behind the grass fields of the Outer Lands of Wind. "Cold shark," he muttered as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I'll skin him alive the next time I see him."

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Kisame felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Turning in his seat he tried to identify the source of a possible draft, but found none. Shrugging it aside he went back to reading the book in his lap. It wasn't exactly a very interesting book, actually it was entirely dull, but it had the information he needed to make his plan work. If he was correct then when Itachi returned he could make him his, even if the prince was still reluctant. Personally he hoped that his little fire demon would be more amiable to the idea of being his mate upon his return.

A smile curved Kisame's lips as he thought about Itachi's personality. "Yeah, he's probably going to be pissed to see me here," he said out loud. "Oh well, that'll make capturing him that much sweeter!"

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Itachi watched as the gates to the Royal Palace grew closer and closer. It had been months since he had been home, and with the imposing sight before him he was starting to feel just a little bit of homesickness. He couldn't wait to see his brother, and even discuss some matters with his father. First though, he needed a nice long bath. Being on the road was exhausting, and the soothing waters would help ease some of the tension from him. Not to mention it might do something to elevate his depression.

After talking to Naruto his first night in Konoha he had made up his mind that he would become Kisame mate, if Kisame came after him. The fact he hadn't hurt worse than the time his best friend had betrayed his trust and tried to rape him. The fact something could hurt him more than that was causing Itachi great confusion. He had always believed his friend's betrayal was the worst thing that could happen to him, but apparently he had been wrong. Having Kisame not chase after him had allowed him to see just how much he had really submitted to the water demon. The fact he had been waiting for him grated on his nerves to no end.

"My lord, we're entering the inner courtyard," the knight announced.

"Thank you," Itachi responded. Taking a deep breath he pushed all thought of Kisame and his disappointed aside. He didn't need to be thinking about that large, hunk, of a moron right now. He had much more important matters to deal with.

A squire opened the carriage door, his head bowed respectfully as Itachi stepped out. All the courtesans were present to greet him, along with the soldiers and his family. It was all so familiar. He had seen the same thing dozens of times upon returning from a trip out of the city. He smiled at everyone, happy to be home. That was until his eyes landed on someone that wasn't bowing.

Standing boldly in front of him, a smirk adoring his face was the cause of all of Itachi's present misery. The fire demon's eyes narrowed, and burned red as he looked at the dominant before him. "You must have a death wish," Itachi growled. Fire leapt around him causing the people to shriek and run.

Kisame just continued to smirk as Itachi advanced on him. Before anything could happen Fugaku stepped forward. "Itachi, this man claims to be your future mate," he explained.

"What?!" Itachi snapped. Despite the furry in his voice, the flames surrounding him died down a bit, but not a lot.

"What do you want me to do, Aniki?" Sasuke asked stepping forward. It was obvious the younger prince was ready to do his brother's bidding at a moment's notice, that was his purpose after all.

"I'm afraid my business lies only with Itachi," Kisame spoke up drawing the group's attention. Many gasped at Kisame's exclusion of an honorific to Itachi's name. "Itachi, I issue a challenge."

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked, confusion clear in his voice. "Duels are not to be fought between dominant and submissive. I think you are confused about something."

Kisame's smirk grew. "I didn't say a duel; I said I issue a challenge. If I can pin you, you will become mine," he declared arrogantly.

Itachi shivered at the look in Kisame's eyes. They were smoldering, and in turn made him feel hot. He knew he couldn't beat this one, even if he fought with every ounce of his strength he would never be able to defeat Kisame. Still, his pride refused to let him back down. And the fact he was now being given a legit reason to fry the one that had caused him heart ache filled him with sadistic glee. True it seemed Kisame hadn't been playing when he said he wanted him as his mate, but that didn't matter right now.

"Fine," Itachi agreed with a smile of his own. "Let's see if you can back up that ego of yours."

Kisame leaned in and before Itachi could move back, captured his lips. More gasps and whispers filled the courtyard. Itachi didn't even have the strength to pull back, but he didn't move forward either. Kisame broke the kiss and grinned, "Oh I'm sure I can do more than that."

Sasuke, who had been looking on rather stunned, cleared his throat. "Fine, than get into positions. And everyone else," he turned to the crowd of onlookers, "I suggest you flee before you get killed." With that said they did. The courtyard was free of everyone except those who had confidence in their ability to withstand what was to come. This only included Sasuke and his bodyguard Kakashi. Even Fugaku and Mikoto had fled to the safety of the castle. "Alright, take your positions," Sasuke instructed. Itachi and Kisame walked ten paces away from each other. "Get ready," Sasuke held up his arm and both demons eyes began to glow. "Go!"

Jumping back quickly Sasuke had just enough time to throw up a shield of electricity before the first burst of flames came from his brother and sped toward Kisame. The water demon didn't so much as flinch as he called water from thin air and doused the flames instantly.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to remain unpinned," Kisame said teasingly as he took a step forward.

Itachi growled and threw several consecutive fire balls at him. Any normal demon would have been killed, but Kisame wasn't normal. Protecting himself with a shield of dense water he continued to move forward. Itachi bit his lip. He knew his physical strength wasn't enough to take the much larger demon on, that had already been proven. He had hoped that he could ware him out using his flames, but that didn't seem to be working. It was the mere work of a thought for Kisame to quell his flames.

"Fine," Itachi sighed. For a moment Kisame, Kakashi, and Sasuke thought he was conceding defeat, but the second the thought crossed their minds a tower of flames encased Itachi. The stones around the courtyard began to glow red with the heat caused by the inferno. And the stone directly in contact with the flames melted nearly instantly.

"Sasuke-sama!" Kakashi shouted and rushed to his side, reinforcing the shield with his own abilities and pulling him back.

"No, we have to witness this fight," Sasuke struggled against his bodyguard's hold.

"Not at the cost of your life," Kakashi retorted. "Please remember that my job is your protection."

"And mine is my brother's!" Sasuke growled.

"Itachi is the one in control of those flames, he's the safest person here right now," Kakashi countered.

Sasuke subsided with that and turned his eyes back to the tower of flames. His eyes widened as he watched Kisame regard the impenetrable wall. Surely he did not think to challenge something like that?! As if in answer to Sasuke's thoughts Kisame's eyes flashed and glowed brighter. Slowly a wave began to form around both him and the pillar of fire.

"Seems you need to cool down," Kisame sighed. With those words the waved crashed down, killing the flames. A loud hiss filled the courtyard, and steam clouded the air. Kisame waited patiently for what was to come. Just as he knew he would, Itachi took advantage of the cover and sprang forward intending to take him out with a single hit. "Sorry Itachi, but I won't lose," Kisame whispered.

With precise accuracy he grabbed Itachi's arm, used his forward momentum, flipped him, and pinned him to the now cracked stone pathways. Itachi couldn't even move, and didn't want to when he felt a pair of firm lips descend onto his. He fought for a second, but quickly subsided. He had lost, and though it hurt his pride a bit he was glad. Sensing Itachi's submission, Kisame released his arms and wrapped his around Itachi, pulling him off of the ground. Instantly Itachi's arms went around Kisame's neck and shoulders, pulling him closer.

As the steam cleared Kakashi and Sasuke were stunned to find Itachi standing up, embraced in Kisame's arms, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. "I guess this means Itachi-sama has chosen a mate," Kakashi said.

"Something tells me Aniki didn't have a choice," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, "You're probably right."

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

Itachi sighed as he stood in front of his father and mother. This wasn't exactly how he imagined introducing his mate, when he found one, but it was better than nothing he supposed. Still, he could tell by the looks on their faces that they were shocked by the turn in events. Sure he had been reluctant to mate, and Kisame had literally just shown up out of nowhere, but this was what he wanted. And he was sure of that, he wanted Kisame. It seemed Kisame wanted him as well, if his actions were anything to go by at least.

"So," Fugaku finally spoke, "His words weren't merely prideful boasting."

"We're glad you've finally taken a mate, Itachi," Mikoto smiled at her oldest boy warmly. "And Kisame, thank you for noticing him."

Kisame blinked several times before frowning. "Kind of hard not to," he responded. "Ouch," he winced as Itachi elbowed him harshly. "What was that for?"

"Be polite," Itachi hissed.

"Fine," Kisame grumbled. Bowing at the waist he said, "Thank you for taking care of me until now, and for welcoming me."

Itachi was surprised Kisame was able to sound so formal. He had always pegged the guy as some sort of uncultured clod, despite his pedigree. Seeing this side to him was a bit off putting to the prince. He realized the socialized dominant wasn't to his liking. '_I'm being contradictory,'_ Itachi scolded himself. _'I'm the one that told him to be polite.'_

"No problem," Mikoto smiled. "Now why don't the two of you head up stairs. And don't worry about coming down for dinner. We understand."

A deep crimson blush appeared on Itachi's face as his mother's words sank in. "_Mother_!" he shouted.

"Yes ma'am," Kisame bowed and, grabbing Itachi hand, led him from the throne room.

"Wha- Kisame!"Itachi complained as he allowed himself to be towed away. As they reached the top of the stairs Itachi freed his hand. "Where are you taking me?!"

Kisame turned and regarded Itachi closely. "Well I considered taking you straight to bed, but I think a warm bath would do you more good right now," he answered honestly.

"Bed?" Itachi's face once again heated up. "Why are you in such a rush?" he demanded, mainly to cover up his more than eager physical response.

Kisame's eyes narrowed. Reaching out he pushed Itachi against the wall, leaned in, and whispered, "Don't pretend you aren't as well. I can practically smell your body's reaction to me."

Itachi didn't think it was possible to blush so much, especially when it was him doing the blushing, but he was wrong. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"Yes you do," Kisame smirked as he leaned down and licked Itachi's neck. The fire demon shivered and clung to the other as he continued to slowly explore that section of his body. "You know exactly what I want, and you want it too. But first," he pulled away and took Itachi's hand again. "You need a bath."

"Are you saying I smell?" Itachi demanded.

"No," Kisame answered, "But you are tired from traveling."

Itachi's eyes widened, then drifted to half-mast. They weren't even mated yet and Kisame could read him so easily. It was both exciting and terrifying.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

After Kisame realized he had no idea where the bath was Itachi took the lead. He instructed a servant to get it prepared and slipped inside the room alone. Stripping down he walked over to the edge of the large pool, dipped his foot in, and finally stepped into the warm waters. Sighing in relief he sunk down to his chin and allowed the soothing aromas of the oils to calm him.

He was so relaxed he didn't hear Kisame enter the bathroom, and in turn the bath. When he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist he instantly responded with self-defense. "Easy," Kisame said catching his elbow before it could collide with his nose.

"What are you doing in here?!" Itachi demanded. He made sure to keep his back to him.

"I just thought I'd join you," Kisame answered with a smile as he moved Itachi's long hair out of the way and kissed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I'll wait until we're in a bed to claim you."

"Isn't there a better way you could have said that?" Itachi groaned, both out of irritation and something else. Feeling Kisame's hard, smooth flesh against his was causing his dormant desires to rise quickly.

"Probably, but something tells me sweet words aren't what you want to hear," Kisame smirked as he nipped at Itachi's shoulder.

"Nn," Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated on what Kisame's mouth was doing. Suddenly Kisame stopped and Itachi felt a shifting in his soon to be mate's emotions. "What's wrong?" he asked looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he felt Kisame's fingers trace a small scar on his back. Without thinking he jumped away from him, putting his back to the edge of the pool.

"Where did you get that?" Kisame demanded.

Itachi shivered and hurt filled his eyes as he remembered the night that had left him bitter and wounded. "Someone I once trusted gave it to me," he answered.

Kisame's eyes narrowed further. "How?"

"I- please I don't want to talk about it," Itachi whispered.

Kisame crossed the distance between them, lifted Itachi's face with two fingers beneath his chin, and whispered, "Tell me what happened?"

Tears collected in Itachi's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I had a friend when I was younger, a distant relative, Shisui. Unlike me he was a dominant, but I didn't think anything of it. He said it was my fault, that I was to unguarded and welcomed it." As Itachi spoke Kisame slowly filled with rage. "On the night of my sixteenth birthday he pushed me down, held a knife to me, and tried to take me."

"Tried?" Kisame growled.

Itachi glared at him, "You are the only one that has pinned me. I easily threw him off, but in the process he carved the knife across my back."

"Where is he?" Kisame demanded. All he could think about what was tearing this Shisui to pieces.

"Dead," Itachi whispered. "Killed by my shadow."

Kisame's eyes widened as those words sank in. "The Dark Prince's first assignment was rumored to be the elimination of someone who dared to touch the Crown Prince," he said.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke's first act as my shadow was to kill my best friend."

"Itachi," Kisame sighed and drew him close. "Don't worry, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And now we know why Itachi was so reluctant to accept Kisame, and we even got some more info on Sasuke! Want to know more about what the Dark Prince is and what he does, read "Welcome to Court"!**

**Voice: Well next chapter should be fun!**

**Me: Yep! And it will also be the last one.**

**Voice: What?!**

**Me: This was never going to be long from the start.**

**Voice: True. Please review!**


	6. Final Chapter

_**Court's Fate**_

**I've been busy, but this is on time! This is the last chapter, so please I do hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading this story.**

**Plot Bunny: Cherub**

**Rating: M (full affect for this chapter, aka LEMON! ahead)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Final Chapter: Joined Fates_

Washed, refreshed, and nervous Itachi sat on the edge of his bed wearing only a bathrobe. He never realized how panicked he would feel when presented with this moment. Soon Kisame, the dominant that was going to be his mate, was going to come through that door and claim him. A blush rose to Itachi's cheeks with the thought. Would he be good at this? Would he be able to satisfy him? Would they even be compatible in bed?! Thoughts like that circled in his mind in an endless loop.

"Calm down," Itachi instructed himself when he felt himself begin to tremble. "He isn't going to hurt me. He's already proven that if I'm scared he'll back off. I have nothing to worry about."

Taking a deep breath Itachi soothed his frayed nerves. Despite his personal pep-talk he was still nervous, and he knew why. Why did he have to wait alone in the room while Kisame went to do whatever? Did he even realize how awkward he was right now?

Just as Itachi was beginning to switch from nervous to pissed there was a knock on the door. "Itachi, I'm coming in," Kisame announced before opening the door. He poked his head in and looked around as if he was wary of entering. Upon seeing Itachi sitting on the bed he smiled. "Sorry for keeping you," he said walking in and closing the door. "I had to get something from my room."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Itachi demanded as he crossed his arms in front of him. He was hiding his anticipation with feigned aggravation. Now that Kisame was directly in front of him he was no longer nervous. All he could feel was pure excitement.

"Um," a blush rose to Kisame's cheeks. "This," he said holding up a small bottle of lotion.

Itachi regarded the bottle for a second before asking, "What is it?"

Kisame's blush darkened, but his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, you don't know what lubricant is?"

Itachi's eyes widened with the question and his own blush returned. "Oh, of course I know what it is!" he snapped turning his gaze away.

"Good," Kisame sighed as he went over to him. Kneeling down he parted Itachi's knees so he was between them. "I don't want to hurt you, so I made sure to get some earlier."

"You sure are egotistical," Itachi hissed. "What if you had lost?"

Kisame grinned. Leaning in he captured Itachi's lips in a deep kiss. After robbing Itachi of both air and thought he said, "I knew I wouldn't, so there was nothing to fear."

"Egotistical a-" again Itachi was silenced with a kiss. This time the fire demon moaned and wrapped his arms around Kisame's shoulders and drew him closer. He got the message, talk later. Bringing his legs up, he wrapped them around the small of Kisame's back, and scooted to the edge of the bed so they were flush against each other. The longer their lips were exploring each other the quicker Itachi forgot about his worries. Just having Kisame so close to him was enough to drive his insecurities far away.

"Easy," Kisame instructed as he pulled away from Itachi. A growl left the crowned prince, which caused Kisame to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he promised kissing him softly before standing. Gently he picked Itachi up and set him on his feet. While looking into Itachi's dark eyes he removed the sash holding the robe closed, and exposed his porcelain white skin. With a sigh he reached for Itachi's shoulders and slid the robe down, his hands caressing Itachi's arms and back as he did so. When his hands reached Itachi's ass he gripped it firmly causing the submissive to moan and arch against him.

"Kisame," Itachi called gently as he felt Kisame suck on his neck.

"You are amazing," Kisame growled.

Itachi laughed. Pulling away he gave the dominant water demon a smirk, "I already knew that."

Kisame arched an eyebrow before laughing himself. "Who's being cocky now?"

"I'm allowed to be," Itachi responded before doing the unexpected. Reaching up he flipped their positions and pushed Kisame down onto the bed. "Something you should learn, I'm also not patient when it comes to something I want."

Kisame laughed, reached up, and threaded his fingers in Itachi's long hair. "I'll be sure to remember that," he promised before guiding Itachi down to his lips.

The submissive sighed as Kisame kissed him again. He didn't complain when Kisame switched their positions and pressed his rock hard body against his. Though, the feel of Kisame's clothes against his skin was an unwelcomed feeling.

"Strip," Itachi instructed with a groan.

"Alright," Kisame said. Sitting back on his heels he peeled off his shirt. Itachi watched riveted as each inch of skin was revealed to his eyes. If anyone deserved to be called amazing it was Kisame, not him. He was all muscle and smooth blue skin! "Like what you see?" Kisame asked with a confident smirk.

Instead of answering Itachi leaned up and kissed Kisame's collar bone. Passing his tongue over the spot he had just kissed he licked it before nipping at the skin, and finally biting down and sucking. Kisame groaned at the attention, but soon grew impatient. Pushing Itachi back down he quickly stripped out of his pants and retook his position atop Itachi. A moan left the submissive as their desires touched. He had avoided almost all physical contact with others since what happened on his sixteenth birthday, so he never knew it could feel so good to feel another's skin.

Kisame claimed Itachi's lips, thrust his tongue into his mouth, and mapped out the warm cavern. Itachi's arms wrapped around Kisame, his legs cradled him and pulled him closer. He was determined to get Kisame as close as possible. Kisame didn't mind, actually he liked how willing Itachi was being. Normally he would have taken him from behind, as it would have been less painful that way, but this seemed like the best choice all things considered. Judging by the way Itachi was acting he had been right.

"Kisame," Itachi moaned. "Please, I need-" Itachi was unable to finish his request because he wasn't sure what he needed.

Kisame smirked. Despite the half finished line he knew what it was Itachi wanted. "Alright," he said. With a final kiss to Itachi's lips he began to trail kisses down his jaw, throat, and to his chest. Reaching the smooth plane of his chest he sucked one nipple into his mouth, the action earning him a moan from his fire demon.

After he was satisfied with the attention he had given that side he switched to the other and repeated the process. He kissed, sucked, and flicked his tongue over the nub in varying patterns and lengths of time. Once Itachi was writhing beneath him he left his chest and kissed his way down his abs. He was pleased that Itachi had some defined muscles. He hated scrawny submissives. He traced each of his abdominals with his tongue, and dipped into his bellybutton. Itachi arched up into him and called out softly with the act.

Despite how wonderful it felt to have Kisame worshiping his body like that, Itachi wanted more. To convey this he thrust his hips up, and rubbed his needy length against Kisame's chest. "Mmm, Kisame," Itachi called wantonly.

"Hold on," Kisame growled as he continued kissing his way down Itachi's body. At first he bypassed Itachi's length entirely, choosing instead to kiss each hip. When a demanding whine left Itachi Kisame took mercy on him and kissed his tip.

"Ah!" Itachi cried out as he felt himself being slowly taken into Kisame's warm mouth. "Ahann, Kisame!"

Kisame hummed around the treat in his mouth before he got serious. Using his tongue he licked along the vein on the underneath of Itachi's dick, twirled it around the tip, and teased the slit, before sucking him into his mouth and going back down. He repeated the process over, and over drawing Itachi to his completion steadily. He pulled Itachi to the edge of the cliff and held him there.

It was all becoming too much for Itachi, and soon he was crying out loud. He needed release, but Kisame seemed determined to deny him it. Suddenly he felt Kisame raising his hips, and a slick finger traced his entrance. He couldn't even remember Kisame opening the bottle from earlier! As Kisame slipped the finger inside he felt him swallow, and that was it; he came.

Shouting out his dominant's name he came into his mouth. Falling against the pillows Itachi tried to bring his breathing back under control. As he slowly came back he realized Kisame had inserted another finger, and was scissoring them. He groaned at the feel of being stretched. "Kisame," he called and tugged on his shoulders. "Kiss me!" he demanded.

Kisame laughed and traveled back up his body. Capturing his lips with his own their tongues danced together as Kisame's fingers moved within Itachi's body. Adding a third finger didn't prove too hard, and soon Itachi was urging him to remove them.

"I want you," Itachi moaned, "Not your fingers."

Kisame growled. His control was slipping with each word that left Itachi's lips. Removing his fingers he aligned himself with his submissive's entrance. Making sure they were looking at each other, Kisame thrust forward sheathing himself in Itachi's heat in one motion. Itachi cried out, his nails biting into Kisame's back, and tears collecting in his eyes as the pain from being entered for the first time coursed through his body.

Kisame kissed him and held perfectly still as he waited for him to fully adjust. The wait was literally driving him insane. Itachi was so hot, tight, and slick that all he wanted to do was drive into him over and over. But he forced himself to not move.

After a couple minutes Itachi moved his hips, and a moan escaped him when the head of Kisame's cock brushed that one spot deep within him. "Move!" Itachi demanded, and Kisame did.

Pulling out to the tip he thrust back in. It took him a few tries, and a readjustment of Itachi's hips, but soon he was thrusting against his mate's prostate each time. Itachi was hard again, and calling out to him in pleasure. Kisame leaned down and began to suck on Itachi's neck, his own instincts kicking in and roaring to bite down into the sensitive flesh.

"Itachi," he growled. It was the only warning the prince got before he felt Kisame's teeth tear through his skin. Despite the pain there was also pleasure, so much that he came a second time. The force of Itachi's second orgasm caused Kisame to come as well. Lapping at the wound he pulled out, rolled over, and drew Itachi against his chest. "I love you," Kisame whispered.

"You just met me," Itachi scoffed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact I love you," Kisame responded.

Itachi felt himself blush again. He was really going to have to work on that. The crown prince of Hell shouldn't blush so easily. Still, he understood what Kisame was saying. Despite only having known him for a short period of time, and being apart most of that time, he did in fact feel the same. "I," Itachi's blush deepened, "I love you too."

Kisame smiled and kissed the top of Itachi's head. "I know," he whispered.

"Egotistical ass," Itachi yawned before drifting off to sleep.

_xXx Court's Fate xXx_

When Itachi woke up he was washed, and his shoulder had been tended to. Reaching up he sighed as he felt the scarred tissue, the mark that symbolized he was taken. He took a deep breath, and reveled in the scent of Kisame coming off of him. He never did understand why submissives liked the way they smelt after sleeping with their mates, but now he did. It just seemed so perfect.

"You're awake." Itachi looked up as Kisame walked over to him, a tray of food in his hand. "I didn't know when you were going to wake up, and I didn't want anyone else seeing you right now so I got breakfast for you."

Itachi smiled and said, "Thank you." He found Kisame's possessive nature sweet, despite how he acted previously in the Outer Lands of Water. It meant that he was territorial, which was always good in a dominant. The more territorial a dominant the more dependable he was.

Kisame slipped into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him. "Man, I can't wait," he sighed.

"Wait for what?" Itachi asked, confusion in his voice.

"Until you're pregnant," Kisame answered.

Itachi chocked on the fruit he had just been nibbling on, and turned to glare at Kisame. "We just mated last night! Why would you start thinking about kids now?"

"Isn't it natural to want kids with your mate?" Kisame asked.

"Uh, well yes," Itachi answered with a sigh. "But at least be patient. We have plenty of time to have children."

"True," Kisame admitted. Leaning down he kissed the still tender mating mark, causing Itachi to moan. "Of course, it doesn't hurt to start early."

"You really are selfish," Itachi muttered before moving the breakfast tray to the bedside table, and turning around so he was straddling Kisame's lap. "But I guess that's okay."

Itachi smirked at his mate, leaned in, and kissed him. Kisame's arms wrapped around Itachi's waist and drew him against his chest. As they kissed and worked toward another round of love making they had the same thought playing in their mind, _'Our meeting must have been fate.'_

**The End!**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**If you are interested in Kisame and Itachi's child, check out "Welcome to Court" and "Trouble in Court"! **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this short tale in how they got together. Remember this is the prequel to "Welcome to Court".**

**Voice: Well, now you know how it all happened. **

**Me: See you all again in another story.**

**Voice: Please review!**


End file.
